


Nequient

by Galdr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galdr/pseuds/Galdr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU game-verse] Nequient; definition: "not being able." An adjective. </p>
<p>"His life for the life of millions. That was simply his predestined duty all along." </p>
<p>(very slight Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire spoilers with a bit of HoennShipping, if you squint.)</p>
<p>This is also at FFN, with some slight edits, so cross-posted? Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10924712/1/Nequient</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nequient

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the site. Hope you all enjoy it. ;)

Brendan will admit that moving from his beloved Goldenrod City from Johto to the Hoenn region was a surprise. Since he was a little boy, his father, Norman, had been training for the day he would rise as a Gym Leader in their mother region. Couple of years ago, Norman's application for the Indigo League was turned down in favor of Whitney, though this didn't stop the determined Normal-type user. In fact, he sent his application to several other region's Leagues; one was even as far away as this place called Unova. Then again, the one in Kalos was _even_ further. It was several months after Brendan's ninth birthday that Norman received good news from the League in Hoenn and was accepted to become the Gym Leader in this city called Petalburg.

The now ten-year-old supposed he could count his blessings that Hoenn wasn't so far from Johto. But it was still a bummer to move away from his closest friends, Ethan and Lyra. They lived in New Bark Town, and on many weekends, they would travel to each other's residency and hang out. The two aforementioned were a bit older than him and had undergone going through the Indigo League, which fascinated him a lot. He wanted to become a Trainer just like them. It was too bad he wasn't able to begin his Trainer's journey in his mother region, though. His two friends gave him their email addresses since Brendan already had their Pokégear numbers registered into his own and by the time he was set to move with, he made three-way-calls when he had reception (and when his gear was charged).

For whatever reason, however, he felt completely comfortable moving to Hoenn. Johto was his birthplace, the busily bustling life of Goldenrod was his life, and he knew he'd miss it terribly. Something about the place Hoenn made him...feel welcomed. Like he was happy to return there, finally! Wait, what was that? 'Return there'? He'd never been there before. In fact, he'd never heard of it until his father had mentioned it when his application had been accepted. Huh, weird, but whatever that was, he supposed he might get over it once he arrived there.

Until then... he was stuck in the back of the moving truck.

 

* * *

 

Many days later after the move was finished, Brendan's wish had came true, and for that, he was absolutely glad. He began his Trainer's journey through the new Hoenn region that he moved to. His next door neighbor was a friend of his father's, a man named Professor Birch. He had saved the man from a wild Pokémon called Poochyena. Ecstatically, he sure fired chosen the Grass-type, Treecko in favor of the other two. Those two, the Water- and Fire- type starters gave him some off vibes that felt odd to him. Sure, those two were good choices too, but something about water and fire clashing didn't sit well with him. But, at the same time, it was also welcomed. He didn't want to pick between them. So, he chose the Grass-type, the type that balanced between them.

So, with his awesome Treecko, he set out to become one of the best Pokémon Trainers out there, just like his father, Norman. The beginning of the road was difficult, but together with his Pokémon and two friends, May and Wally, Brendan became a formidable Trainer and eventually, the new Champion of Hoenn. On top of that, he turned eleven years old a few days after he set foot back into Littleroot Town, having traveled from Ever Grande City. His Latios provided much assistance with getting back to the mainland, and the Eon Pokémon was thanked with well made Pokéblocks when the Trainer had stepped foot back home.

His mother and father welcomed him home, and they celebrated the return of their son, his status as the current Champion, and from saving Hoenn of the disastrous duo of Groudon and Kyogre's reawakening. Apparently, news of that had flown fast, or they had been told by May. Either way, it was nice to be recognized, but he owed most of it to his Pokémon. However, that evening, when dinner was done and over with, the newly minted preteen pondered over his adventures through the region. Especially with his dangerous encounters with the legendary Groudon and Kyogre. Something about those two when they were quelled and returned to their former resting places...

  


When they took their primal reversion forms and fought once again, something deep inside urged him to take up his fictional sword and slash it against them. Something told him to shout at them to stop and be at peace. Thanks to his combined efforts of his Pokémon, he was able to sate that urge and silence the two behemoths back to where they came from. Brendan wasn't sure what he did, if he looked at the two enormous legendary Pokémon the wrong way, but they took one glance at him (when they calmed down) and immediately acted...unusual.

The boy couldn't put it into words. It was like his very presence startled them to a fearful silence. To Brendan, that seemed silly. He glared at them, sure, but that couldn't have caused them to, for the lack of better words, "tremble" at the gesture. The good thing was, those two were back to sleep, and the world wasn't going to melt over in intense sunlight nor drown from the heavy downpour. He had wanted to pursue the behind that strange matter, but at the time, he'd been too occupied.

Unknown to the kid himself, at the time, the winds had grown heavier.

 

* * *

 

Zinnia.

Brendan didn't know what to make of her when he first saw her standing outside his house. Something about her presence didn't unnerve him, perhaps relaxed him somewhat. Though, maybe she a bit of a stalker was rolling through his mind occasionally, since she conveniently appeared everywhere he went. When he heard his next door neighbor, May, had been knocked over by a strange woman, the new Champion immediately knew it was that woman who called herself Zinnia. She was a mysterious one.

She had stolen May's Key Stone and as he arrived to help Wally from Team Magma's Admin Courtney teaming up with Team Aqua's Admin Matt in Petalburg, it was revealed his was stolen as well. It seemed the two admins were after it, but Wally no longer possessed his Key Stone. Weird. Where were they? Was it Zinnia that took them? If so, why was she targeting them? Steven, the former Hoenn Champion, called him on the PokéNav Plus' caller function and informed him to meet in person in Rustboro's Devon Corps. Responding, Brendan headed there immediately after the call ended. Something fishy was going on and he didn't like it.

Though, the meteorite he was still carrying in his bag seemed to echo his uneasiness by flashing once. When he set his eyes on it, he could feel this power radiating from it, almost coursing through him. Huh? That was odd. Why would he be freaking out over that meteorite? Hm, that wasn't important. Shaking his head, the preteen headed out to his next destination and meeting with Steven.

 

* * *

 

A series of events happened after meeting Steven in Rustboro City; from flying to the Granite Cave to Mossdeep City, to Meteor falls and then confronting Team Aqua and Magma grunts to the Aqua and Magma hideouts themselves, it was becoming like a weird game of ring-around-the-roses. Brendan, and those around him, found out that a crisis was upon them; a large meteorite was headed for the planet. Such crises like these were apparently common, as only one Pokémon was capable to destroying it and rescuing the world. It all led up to the Dragonhark summoning altar, which was known by another name.

Sky Pillar.

This very location was where people of ancient times built this in honor of Rayquaza, and used it to summon the mighty green dragon from the heavens to save the region from utter disaster many times. That's what he learned when he chased after Zinnia, a descendant of a clan called Draconids and the current Lorekeeper. However, instead of summoning Rayquaza from the heavens, she wanted to, first, awaken the Legendary dragon so it could destroy the oncoming meteoroid that was headed straight for the planet in a matter of days, by using the Key Stones she acquired. She believed it to be a task for herself because as the Lorekeeper, it was her duty. For the sake of the world and other worlds out there.

Hearing the name Rayquaza bubbled up something in Brendan, but he didn't know what it was.

"Rayquaza was gravely injured a thousand years ago," Zinnia started as he reached the top of Sky Pillar. "In order to recover its lost strength, it needed to rest. By that time, the people had built this very same tower we stand upon now, as an altar of summoning. But now, it's time for it to awaken once more, and its sleeping spirit, to save us once again. This is the only way." The dark-haired woman turned to Brendan and smiled sadly.

"Rayquaza, while asleep in its mighty form, had its spirit cast out while its body remained neutral here to recover. It was predestined to return to the world in the form of a walking human being a thousand years from then. This time era, is where we'll find the human hosting Rayquaza's spirit and return them."

For another reason, this story being told to him, he felt like he knew it somehow. But, it was all too surreal and he blocked out the small voice in the back of his mind. Brendan shook his head, slightly misunderstanding the concept and in slight disbelief, "But wouldn't that person die if the spirit returned to Rayquaza?"

"...Yes and no," Zinnia replied, looking down. "The person will know immediately who they are once Rayquaza's body is summoned, they will awaken; however, as of right now, they do not. The spirit will return to the body. The person will cease to exist because, in essence, they _are_ Rayquaza, in a reborn form." Brendan simply stared at her and slowly began to understand. The person was the Legendary dragon, and yet at the same time, wasn't. How was it possible, though? Was it through some ritual?

His silent question was never answered as Zinnia began preparing the ritual in which to summon Rayquaza's form here and awaken its spirit. Observing closely, Brendan stood back with Aster the Whismur as the woman began her ritual chant, as passed down from her people. The Key Stones she had taken reacted and shone brightly, and just as equally, so did something above the clouds. Flashing in sequence simultaneously a beacon of green light finally descended from the skies and from it, the form of a behemoth sized legendary dragon lie before the pair, rapid of winds pooling around it. When it finally settled, everything was momentarily silent, but no doubt, it was successful. The slumbering, still form of the Dragon-type was before them, but inactive.

"I-I did it. Rayquaza is here," Zinnia said with a small smile of victory on her face. It then steeled itself into the firm resolve she set herself. "But now, for the wait. The wait that the spirit will come here." As she turned to face Aster and Brendan, she gasped at what she saw.

 

* * *

 

Brendan felt awfully funny. No, scratch that, he felt like liquid. Like the syrup someone would put on their pancakes. He tried to move his body but it wouldn't move. Did he freeze in fear of seeing Rayquaza's form? It was pretty intimidating at first glance, but no. No, that wasn't the reason he froze up. Deep down, it was from _recognition_.

That, " _yes, that's where I belong_ " was running through his mind repeatedly. He could feel a pressure from within and it ached to be 'released'. What needed to release? This strange feeling, it was telling him to go forward; should he go towards it? Towards the body?

_Yes, it's mine. It is ours..._

_W_ hat voice was that? That was his own? But, that's impossible! How could he hear himself? No, was it a conscience?

_Never impossible. We are the same. I have been reborn as you._

The voice was _his_! But how could that be?! Was it possible... that **_**he**_** was responding to Rayquaza's summoning? But, but then, that'd make him-! _Rayquaza, of the high heavens_. That's not right; he's Brendan, that's his name!

_That is our human name. We are Rayquaza._

Was this some identity crisis? He was, no, _is_ Rayquaza? This whole time? If that's true, then Groudon's and Kyogre's odd actions back then made **_**sense**_**. They were being obedient, were listening to his radiating presence then.

They weren't repulsive, rather, backing off in the sight of the dragon. It made sense. It did. Being happy to 'return' to Hoenn also made sense because it's been _so long_ since he's been away from it! Yes because this was the region that accepted his help from the meteoroids, the one that he assisted in their dire times of trouble, including the silencing of the primal reversions.

On the outside, he was unaware his body was unresponsive and glowing eerily, as his eyes reflected the reddish-yellow of the slumbering beast's.

_Move forward. Take action. Save the people once more. It is our duty._

Acting on an unknown impulse, Brendan's body stepped forward robotically.

_Take the meteorite. It shall restore our lost power._

Almost instantly, the child reached for the meteorite, taking it out of the bag, holding it with one hand, and with the other, outstretched it and touched the motionless Rayquaza's form—

_Once more, shall we rise._

But what about his friends? His family?! If he were to accept this now, he would die and cease to exist! He couldn't do that. He couldn't leave them!

_You shall return to them one day. It is in human nature to want to return to those loved. We have experienced many emotions throughout this life. None shall leave without saying._

The voice, their voice, was reassuring to this conscience. He would return to them? The human side of his being wanted to. There was so much more to do, to live for. He didn't have time to deliberate. He was scared, very scared, that this was dropped on him like a bomb, without warning whatsoever. How could this be? The voice that sounded just like his, much wiser and older however, sounded sincere. That there was nothing to fear from this duty that was put on him since his birth, or for better reasons, his reincarnation. He couldn't drop the bucket now; he had people to save. His family and friends among the human populace. After all, his life for the life of millions was acceptable. With a smile and determined, resolute face, Brendan accepted the role.

Accepted the fate.

—Its eyes snapped open immediately and it rose with a mighty roar. Its power diminished while it rested and recovered, but it was in good health. The flashing meteorite was pulsing and calling to it, so the legendary snatched it out of the boy's hand to merge with it. As soon as Rayquaza's energy returned completely, Brendan's body fell back with a thud. Panicking, his team let themselves out and surrounded the unconscious preteen protectively. When Sceptile checked on his trainer's form, he was shocked that he was not breathing and his eyes were soulless. It was as if he weren't alive any longer.

Roaring with renewed strength, Rayquaza transformed into its mighty mega evolution and soared into the skies, passing the heavens and ascended into the atmosphere.

 

* * *

 

Zinnia looked over at Brendan in total shock, had watched the whole thing unfold before her. His actions and the way he radiated that energy, it just clicked for her right away. She had no idea he was the one housing the dragon's spirit! In some twist of fate, she 'killed' him.

She realized sacrifices had to be made in order to prevent any more to take place. But, this kid, this boy who hadn't lived his life to the fullest. Was it truly just irony that the one who climbs the Sky Pillar is the same one who would give up his life to restore Rayquaza's (as they shared the spirit) to save the world from the meteors? In the forefront of her mind, she was crying out, "what have I done?" repetitively while in the back of her mind shouted, "it's for the greater good!"

Weighing it out, one life's loss is better than over one million lives. Not of equal exchange, but the exchange that had just occurred. Zinnia knew one thing, however, that will happen. She and Aster looked up, noticing the great explosion high in the sky; she knew that the task had been completed. The Lorekeeper couldn't smile at the success. It felt so bittersweet now that she knew what the cost had been to save the millions of lives. Stepping towards the prone form, minding the boy's Pokémon, she knew what she had to do next.

...The boy's parents and friends would be devastated by this loss.

 

* * *

 

Steven Stone, the reinstated Champion of Hoenn, was staring down at the prone form of the boy who had defeated him many months ago and became the region's Champion. He was lying in one of Rustboro City's hospital beds, in a secured room.

When he received the news of Brendan's death from the one who performed the ritual, he was in complete shock. He'd been just a kid. He didn't deserve this at all. However, in the twist of it all, no matter where Brendan would have been when Zinnia performed it, he would have been called to Sky Pillar anyhow. It was almost predestined for him to be sacrificed. In another way, it would have been his eventual duty.

But it was still a shocking revelation anyway.

The kid's parents were torn apart when they received the news from his own father. Norman was allowed to take many days off to mourn, as his wife was completely devastated at the loss of her only son. Brendan's Pokédex, having only three entries away from being completed, was delivered to Professor Birch. May never stopped crying over the boy she had eventually come to enjoy having as a close friend. Wally, though crushed, tried his hardest to remain strong through it. He vowed to become the new Champion in honor of his rival and best friend.

His Pokémon were kept at home in Littleroot, none having the heart to move forward for a new trainer, nor did they want to. Their bonds with Brendan were strong and unbreakable—they believed he hadn't truly passed away, but with the humans around them mourning, it was very hard to upkeep that positive outlook.

Steven sighed heavily. He wasn't going to deny he was hurt by this. It had been days since the meteor's destruction and the confirmation of Brendan's passing, and soon, his parents plan to bury him. Mt. Pyre was the selected choice, outside rather than in. Phoebe's grandparents that looked over the two orbs allowed it, in honor of the boy having helped them when they needed assistance from Team Magma and Aqua.

"Well... friend. I've only known you for a year and it seems that you've found a way into my heart. This loss is a hurtful one, you know? There was unfortunately nothing we could do about this but I wish there had been. My inability to help further with the issue... it pains me now that the price was you." Steven shook his head and frowned. He was about to say something else when May stepped into the room, still downcast in her sorrow. Her eyes and Steven's met and the older man knew what she wanted.

Alone time.

Granting her wish, he nodded to her and left.

May took a nearby chair, pulled it towards the bed as close as possible and sat in it. While staring at the motionless form of her former neighbor, her friend, her unbidden tears shed once more. She had already came to terms with his passing but the weight was still heavy. She just wished this was a bad dream. That he would wake up and be smiling again, laughing with her. They never got the chance to see the meteor shower, either. His once tousled brown hair was still smooth from the other day when she brushed it. May placed her head down on his still chest and wept silently.

…

…

_Wake. Our duty has been served. Let us walk the earth once again._

A hand rose to touch May's head, her light brown hair soft on his fingers as he rolled the locks through them. Gasping in surprise, May lifted her head, her blue eyes widening as they were met with equally blue pools. That goofy smile, that tilt of the head, and that reassuring presence... _Brendan!_ He was alive? Was this a dream? A hallucination? Her imagination playing tricks on her? Or, was this real? Her tears of sadness suddenly transformed into those of utter happiness as she saw his mouth move to speak.

"May," he spoke, his voice raspy from disuse for the several days since his confirmed death. He sat up from the bed and pulled her into an embrace. In her shock, she went still, but eventually she found herself replicating the action.

"It's good to see you again."

 


End file.
